Atelo
by musuko-kun
Summary: "Semua hal yang kuabaikan, aku rasa aku akan bisa melihatnya dengan baik sekarang. Ditambah lagi, ada beberapa hal yang menggangguku. Aku akan berjumpa denganmu lagi. Terima kasih." Berusaha menjawab skip delapan tahun. chap 699-700. SasuSaku. RnR thankyou :)


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Canon. Sasusaku. Berusaha menjawab delapan tahun skip chap 699 ke chap 700. Enjoy :)

.

.

"_Kau sudah akan pergi?"_

_Aku... Aku harus melihatnya sendiri; bagaimana pemandangan dunia ini._

_Semua hal yang __**kuabaikan**__, aku rasa aku akan bisa melihatnya dengan __**baik**__ sekarang._

_Ditambah lagi, ada beberapa hal yang __**menggangguku**__._

_Aku akan berjumpa denganmu lagi. Terima kasih._

_[Chapter 699]_

* * *

><p><strong>Atelo<strong>

Oleh: **musuko-kun**

* * *

><p><strong>.1.<strong>

_Hari pertama setelah kepergiannya. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu. Di samping itu, desa sedang butuh banyak pembenahan. Perhatianku akan dihabiskan oleh kesibukan ini. Entahlah harus menunggu berapa lama. Dia sudah berjanji, bukan?  
><em>

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau berharap sekarang dia muncul dan melambai ke arahmu?"<p>

Kakashi mengagetkan Sakura dan lamunannya. Mereka berada di ambang gerbang Konoha. Mata Sakura sejurus ke depan—menatap ke luar, kalau saja Guru Kakashi tidak mengaburkan perhatiannya. Hari ketujuh, Sakura masih menghitungnya. Tidak ada tanda apa-apa

"Entahlah," Sakura menjawab malas. "Apa yang guru lakukan di sini?"

"Mengkhawatirkanmu," Kakashi melangkah mendekat. "Dia sudah mengatakannya, untuk apa kau cemaskan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Mata hazel Sakura sayu menatap tanah kering Konoha. "Guru, kira-kira apa yang akan membawanya pulang?"

"Kaukira aku tau jawabannya?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>150<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kalau hitunganku benar, ini hari ke-150. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Bodoh rasanya menaruh harapan begitu cepat. Perjalanan yang ia lakukan tidaklah sebentar. Seratus lima puluh, apa yang ia dapatkan di sana? Bahkan Naruto saja menghabiskan dua tahun lamanya untuk sekadar belajar. Sasuke mencari arti kehidupan, butuh lebih banyak waktu. Tapi sayangnya, hitungan ini tidak dapat kuhentikan.<em>

"Sakura-chan! Hoi, selamat pagi!" sahut Naruto dari kejauhan. Sekarang tangan kanannya sudah kembali meski belum normal. Nona Tsunade dan Sakura bekerja keras menyembuhkannya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto, Hokage mencarimu,"

"Cih, Hokage yang sekarang benar-benar membuatku kesal. Merepotkan saja,"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Bukankah desa memang masih butuh banyak bantuan?"

Naruto terkekeh.

"Naruto..."

"Ya?"

Sakura meneguk ludah. "Apa ada kabar tentang... Sasuke?"

"Aku tak terkejut kau akan menanyakan itu. Kau masih terus bolak-balik dari gerbang Konoha?" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa kau lebih tau banyak daripada aku,"

"Maaf,"

"Kau tak usah khawatir. Anak sialan itu pasti kembali!" Naruto antusias dan menepuk pundak Sakura. "Mungkin dalam beberapa dekade?" celetuknya. Sakura _sweetdropped_. Haruskah selama itu?

_Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apa yang akan membawanya pulang. Mengapa ia ingin berjumpa denganku lagi. Meski harus berdekade, mungkinkah aku sanggup?  
><em>

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>xxx<em>**

* * *

><p>"Apa ini masih sakit?"<p>

"Tidak..."

Sakura melepas stetoskopnya. Pasien kali ini sudah dapat dipulangkan. Seluruh sudut desa sudah kembali normal. Dengan Hatake Kakashi sebagai pemimpinnya. Konoha tak pernah sedamai ini sebelumnya. Pembangunan sana-sini sudah selesai. Kemajuan pesat ditampakkan begitu nyata dari segi sipil dan teknologi.

BRUAG.

"SHANNAROOO! Lihat perbuatanmu!" Sakura melayangkan pukulan dahsyat ke arah anak didiknya. Anak itu mendobrak pintu sampai rusak.

"Aduh! Maaf Sakura-sensei, tapi, kau harus melihatnya..."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Ta-**Bruagh**!

"Sakura-sensei, hati-hati!"

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke, tunggu!

_._

_Kudengar pemuda itu telah kembali!_

_._

_Mungkinkah? Mengapa begitu cepat?_

_._

_Ayah, apa dia yang merusak seluruh desa?_

_._

_Sasuke Uchiha sudah kembali ke Konoha? Apakah itu berita bagus?_

_._

Seluruh penduduk desa asyik membicarakannya. Berbagai sudut pandang saling beradu. Membela dan menyalahkan. Mendukung dan menolak.

Langkah Sakura tak karuan. Napasnya saling berkejaran. Pandangannya tak fokus. Pikirannya melayang. Bayang-bayang anak itu terus saja melintas.

_Ini sudah hitungan berapa? Ini sudah hari ke berapa? _

_Bagaimana rupanya sekarang? Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?!_

Satu pohon, ke pohon lain. Satu rumah, ke rumah lain. Akhirnya Sakura sampai. Ia berada di ambang gerbang Konoha. Matanya tak dapat diam, terus melacak keberadaannya.

Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada orang. _Dimana dia?_

Sakura berlari ke arah penjaga gerbang. "Apakah berita itu benar? Sasuke Uchiha telah kembali?"

"Whoa, whoa, atur dulu napasmu, Nona. Ya benar, pemuda yang mendadak _terkenal_ itu sudah kembali tadi pagi,"

Pikiran Sakura melayang. _Mengapa begitu cepat? Apa alasannya pulang secepat ini? _

"Sekarang dimana keberadaannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, terakhir ia bersama Hokage,"

.

.

"Kakashi-sama!" Sakura berteriak. Mendobrak pintu. Terserah setelah ini dia dilempar dari atas gedung atau bagaimana, sekarang ini perasaannya tak karuan. Pemuda itu datang di saat ia mulai _terbiasa_. Terbiasa tanpanya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ruangan itu kosong.

"Oh hei, Sakura,"

"Sai?"

Pemuda berkulit pasi itu tersenyum lebar. "Kau mencari Hokage?" Sakura mengangguk.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_"Terakhir aku melihat mereka mampir ke kedai ramen. Tadinya aku diajak, tapi aku banyak urusan, hehe. Mengapa kau tidak diberitahu ya, Sakura-chan?"_

Tap.

Tap.

Sakura kian mempercepat langkahnya. Raut wajahnya ditampar angin-angin musim panas yang menggarang. Air matanya seakan ingin keluar. Semua ini terjadi mendadak. Dan tidak ada satupun yang memberitahunya.

Tap. Sakura berhenti. Ia telah sampai. Sekilas kedai itu tampak biasa, memang ada beberapa orang yang duduk di dalamnya. Wajah-wajah mereka tertutup kain yang membentang sepanjang meja pemesanan. _Mungkinkah Sasuke di dalam sana?_

Sakura ragu untuk melangkah. Pikirannya kalut. Hatinya menarik langkahnya untuk maju, tapi otaknya berkebalikan. Jika benar pemuda itu di dalam, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Memeluknya; mengucapkan salam; atau hanya... diam? Semua terasa tak realistis kecuali yang terakhir.

_SHANNAROOO!_

Sakura kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Sontak ia meninju orang tersebut sampai-sampai terpelanting beberapa meter sejajar tumbukannya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan..." Naruto merintih. Kepalanya masih di bawah sedangkan kaki-kakinya menggantikan posisi tersebut. Dinding desa rusak parah.

"Tidak berubah ya, Sakura?"

_Ting._

Suara itu mengalun di antara telinganya. Memberi isyarat ke otak bahwa nada itu tak asing baginya. Nada yang mampu membuatnya bergetar. Mati langkah. Suara itu berasal dari belakang. Tepat dari kedai ramen itu.

Sakura mencoba berbalik. Menatapnya langsung. Tapi ia takut. Tak mampu? Jadi ia menghampiri Naruto dahulu. "Maaf, Naruto."

"Ugh..." Ia masih merengek. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, di rumah sakit, kediamanmu, tidak ada satu pun. Hei, dia sudah kembali, kau tau,"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku tau, Naruto. Terima kasih,"

"Berbaliklah, kau sudah menunggu lama bukan?" bisik Naruto. Sakura membantu Naruto berdiri. Keduanya sama-sama menghadap ke kedai ramen. Beberapa meter di depan kedai ramen itu berdiri dua siluet. "Sasuke, ini Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, itu Sasuke. Mana tau kalian sudah lupa," candanya.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Tak ada banyak perubahan. Hanya lebih tinggi sedikit, badannya lebih bagus, pakaiannya serba hitam. Rambutnya agak panjang.

"Sakura, sudah lama ya?" Di sebelah Sasuke ada Hokage. Kakashi. "Satu tahun, barangkali?"

"Satu tahun kah?" Sakura bertanya. _Apakah ini hitungan ke-satu tahun?_

Ke-empatnya lalu memasuki kedai ramen. Duduk di antara kursi-kursi. Diposisikan Sakura paling kiri, kanannya Naruto dan diikuti Sasuke serta Kakashi. Naruto tetap paling antusias menyantap ramen. Sudah tiga mangkuk, atau lima?

"Mengapa begitu cepat, Sasuke? Apa yang membawamu kembali?" Kakashi bertanya duluan. Naruto masih asyik menyantap ramennya. Sasuke makan dengan ogah-ogahan. Dan Sakura... diam.

"Aku merasa harus kembali. Melihat desa ini,"

"Apa saja yang sudah kau dapatkan?" Kali ini giliran Naruto.

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Petualangan?"

"Kudengar, selama setahun kepergianku, kau akan segera melamar Hinata?"

Naruto tersedak. Sakura terbatuk. Kakashi tersenyum. Lalu Naruto menyengir setelahnya. Pertanyaan Sasuke menggelitik. "Ehehehe... kabar itu menyebar cepat ya? Begitulah... hehe," sahutnya tetap tercengir. Gayanya masih sama seperti mereka berempat makan bersama di sini mungkin sekitar lima tahun lalu. "Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? Apa kau tak berniat _melanjutkan klanmu_?" Naruto berbicara ceplos. Sempat membuat suasana mati rasa. Dan pertanyaannya agak aneh.

_"Naruto..._" Kakashi memicingkan mata. Menggeleng sebentar. Hanya menonton anak-anaknya melatih kedewasaan mereka.

"Hn.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari menyuap sesendok kecil ramen yang sedari tadi tergulung di garpunya.

Mata Naruto berputar ke kanan. Menatap satu temannya lagi. Duduk manis tak seperti biasa ia lihat di kantor Kakashi dengan kesibukannya merapikan kertas, atau muka garangnya saat mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto untuk segera membangunkannya karena telat ke gedung Hokage, atau saat seorang anak kecil mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'wanita garang' tempo hari lalu. "Kuharap kau tidak seperti Sakura, dia akan menjadi perawan tua haha—"

—PRAK.

Suara hantaman-tendangan-sayatan-tembakan—membahana di langit-langit kedai ramen.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga mulutmu, Naruto." Sakura berusaha merapikan penampilan layaknya perempuan anggun baru turun dari kereta kuda—setelah sebelumnya kau tahu rupanya seperti apa.

"Benar begitu, Sakura?" Sasuke menimpali. Dengan nada datar sedikit naik di akhir kata. Matanya tetap menatap sejurus ke arah mangkuk ramennya yang sekilas kelihatan penuh.

Suasana seakan hening meskipun suara Konohamaru yang melantang mengacaukan desa terdengar menyeruak—atau pedagang keliling yang berteriak menjajakan dagangan memeriahkan hari—atau Ino-_sensei_ yang _merepet_ di sepanjang jalan mencari muridnya. Suasana seakan diam sesaat.

Sakura diam untuk beberapa saat. "Aku juga tidak dapat memastikannya, Sasuke." Suaranya menyerupai gadis malang yang seharian belum makan. Tapi terselip nada lembut penyanyi _bar_ langganan Guru Jiraiya dulu.

"Sudah kubilang kan..." Naruto berbicara sedikit merintih. Bulatan besar yang tetiba muncul di ubun-ubunnya terasa panas—dan muka remuknya menghalangi pandangan. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sas. Siapa perempuan beruntung itu? Setahun pergi, masa tidak ada pikiran untuk melanjutkan generasimu." Naruto berbicara acuh tak acuh dan berusaha memakan sisa kuah ramennya susah payah. Dan seperti tak memedulikan perasaan Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu cemas Naruto, Sasuke sudah mengurusnya," Guru Kakashi—atau lebih tepatnya Hokage ke-6 akhirnya berceletuk. Matanya tertutup dengan senyum samar tergambar di kain penutup mulutnya.

Naruto membelalak. Tak memedulikan wajah remuknya. "Whoa benarkah? AKHIRNYA!" teriak Naruto antusias. Lengannya mengalung cantik di leher Sasuke dengan sesekali dieratkan. "Kau dengar itu Sakura-chan, hebat bukan!" Naruto masih tertawa lepas.

"Wah, itu bagus!" Sakura menyipitkan mata—sekilas tertutup semua, bibirnya naik dan melengkung indah. Ia tersenyum cantik. Ia seakan bertanya-tanya pengkhianatan Naruto tak termaafkan, kenapa ia bisa begitu bahagia tanpa memikirkan perasaan teman perempuan di sebelahnya?_ Hei! Kau saksi hidupku betapa menantikannya aku akan dirinya. Naruto, kenapa kau ini?_

"Benar begitu, Sasuke?" Kali ini, Sakura yang bertanya sama. Tapi nada datar mengisi semua kolom katanya.

Sasuke memosisikan dirinya untuk berbicara setelah Naruto melepas eratan di lehernya yang membuatnya sulit bernapas. "Aku juga tak dapat memastikannya, Sakura."

Entah kenapa pembicaraan ini menggelitik Sakura, bukan, bukan menyakitkan. Sasuke terlihat beda—memang sejak ia meminta maaf tempo dulu, sifat pendendam Sasuke hilang dan Sakura melihat pemuda ini dengan _casing_ yang baru. Lebih baik. Mungkin ini sudah cukup.

_SHANNAROOO. Kukira saat dia kembali dia akan menyatakannya, ternyata, memang benar, tapi bukan untukku. SHANNAROOO._

* * *

><p><strong>366<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hari ke-366, kurasa hitunganku sudah diperbaiki. Dia sudah kembali. Sasuke sudah pulang. Dia sudah menjelaskannya. Perempuan itu atau siapapun dia. Kali ini rasanya menghitung hari sangat menyakitkan.<em>

"Naruto..." Sakura melangkah masuk ke sebuah ruangan dimana Naruto duduk ogah-ogahan menatap tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Ini bukan bidangnya. _Aku manusia bebas_.

"Ada apa Sakura? Hokage sialan itu memintaku menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum sore hari. Aku harus bergegas," Naruto setengah mendengar.

"Kaukira, siapa perempuan itu? Perempuan beruntung itu?"

Nada bicara Sakura sanggup membuat Naruto menaruh perhatian lebih dan menatapnya dalam-dalam, lalu...

"HAHAHAHA," ...ia tertawa. Seakan mengerti maksud temannya yang seakan kehilangan semangat hidup. "Tak pernah kulihat kau segalau ini Sakura HAHAHA,"

PRAK. DRUAG.

Kakashi berani bersumpah. Di luar ruangannya. Di suatu tempat. Ia mendengar suara tunjangan, tamparan, hantaman, sayatan, pukulan membahana di langit-langit gedungnya. _He's wondering_, ini bukan ulah murid-muridnya lagi.

"Aduh..." Naruto seakan kebal dengan semua serangan Sakura. Ia hanya kesemutan. Tapi bekas luka yang ditimbulkan tak dapat dimaafkan.

"Aku serius, Naruto." Sakura menampakkan garangnya. Mungkin _bodyset_ wanita lugu nan galau tidak cocok ia tampakkan di hadapan Naruto.

"Entahlah, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung kepada orangnya." Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang _tetiba_ tak rata. "Kau hanya perlu berbalik." Naruto melanjutkan.

Sakura menoleh. Matanya membulat. Sasuke dengan tampang datar, tatapan konstan, bibir terkatup; berdiri tegak di pintu ruangan.

"Hn..."

Sesaat Sasuke melepas pembicaraan, Sakura berlari keluar ruangan dengan tingkah kacau.

"Ada dokumen yang belum kuambil! Aku akan segera kembali." Suara Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang kulewatkan?"

"Banyak, Sas."

* * *

><p><strong>370<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hari-370. Semoga hitunganku tepat. Aku mulai kehilangan harapan. Kehadirannya justru membuat suasana semakin kacau. Kukira ia akan mengatakan alasan mengapa ia mau menemuiku lagi. Selama setahun berkelana, apa yang ia perbuat? Mungkinkah—tahun lalu, saat perang baru berakhir, ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin aku dengar?<em>

"Sasuke..." Sakura ada di situ. Di tengah hutan di kelilingi pepohonan tinggi berlapis dedaunan hijau musim panas. Sasuke duduk di batang kayu lapuk tempat Naruto diikat beberapa tahun lalu karena kecerobohannya mendapatkan lonceng. Dengan lipatan tangan di dada, kaki kanan menyilang di atas kaki kirinya, Sasuke menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Oh Sakura... ada apa?" balasnya konstan. Sasuke persis seperti dulu. Diam dan menghanyutkan. Hanya saja hawa dinginnya mencair berkat Naruto.

Sakura turut kelihatan bingung. "Kukira kau perlu sesuatu. Itulah alasan Naruto memberitahuku," Sakura berdiri tepat beberapa meter di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan tangan saling menggenggam di belakang tubuhnya. Matanya berpura-pura sibuk menatap ke segala arah.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Anak itu..."

Sakura _sweetdropped_. "Naruto, awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya," Sakura naik pitam.

"Tidak apa, aku baru ingat ingin mengatakan sesuatu—"

Sakura terdiam. Tubuhnya sempat mengigil. _Mungkinkah, mungkinkah ia akan mengatakannya? Menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia pulang? Alasan mengapa ia mau berjumpa denganku lagi? SHANNAROOO_

Pandangan Sasuke berubah. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa tak asing dengan siluetnya kali ini. Persis seperti saat ia melarikan diri dari Konoha beberapa tahun lalu. Meninggalkannya di atas kursi batu yang tersapu angin malam yang mencubit kulit. Persis seperti tahun lalu ia berkata ingin menebus dosanya dengan berkelana tanpa mengajak dirinya. Sakura berharap tak mendengarnya... tapi...

"—aku akan pergi lagi," Sasuke sudah mengatakannya. Angin musim panas membawa suara itu sampai ke telinga Sakura dan berharap ia tidak berteriak kali ini.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau ingin pergi lagi?" Rentetan kalimat sudah menunggu di bibir Sakura untuk siap dilontarkan, tapi gejolak emosinya mengacaukan semua. Hormonnya naik. "Jadi, beberapa hari di Konoha, untuk apa kau lakukan ini Sasuke? Kenapa tidak pergi selamanya?"

Sakura _capek_. Ia letih menunggu Sasuke—dan pemuda ini seenaknya ingin pergi lagi. Tidakkah ia berpikir ada perempuan malang di sini yang menunggu pernyataannya.

Sakura seakan dibawa ke memori lamanya. Tahun lalu. Saat perang. Masih basah diingatannya kalau Sasuke sempat melontarkan kata-kata pedih yang sempat ia dengar sebelum akhirnya _genjutsu_ Sasuke secara utuh membawanya ke alam bawah sadar—kalau saja Sakura tidak ahli di bidang ini, maka ia akan seketika pingsan tanpa kesadaran di detik-detik awal.

Kata-kata itu kurang lebih, _"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia sukai dariku, tapi sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya,"_

Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah itu benar adanya? Sasuke memang tidak menaruh rasa terhadapnya? Mungkinkah rasa yang selama ini Sakura jaga hanyalah rasa sepihak?

Kalau saja Sasuke tidak membuka pembicaraan lagi, mungkin Sakura akan terus larut dalam pikirannya.

"Ya. Kau ingat kalimat Naruto tempo lalu? Di kedai ramen?" Sasuke bertanya masih dengan nada datar dan raut konstan.

Sakura berusaha mengingat di sela-sela kepedihan hatinya. "Ehm—" Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan waktu lalu, tapi satu topik yang paling membekas dan membuat Sakura terus memikirkannya. "—melanjutkan klan?"

Senyum tipis sempat Sakura tangkap dari bibir Sasuke. "Ya. Aku harus menuntaskannya,"

Sakura menunduk. Mencoba menutupi ekspresi spontan yang terceletuk di dadanya dan berharap Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Marah. Tangis. Teriakan. Amukan. Seluruhnya meronta keluar. Lantas ia kembali tenang. Berusaha tenang. Meredam semua rasa. "Silakan..." Kalimatnya agak lirih. Sungguh hanya pemuda ini yang mampu membuatnya rapuh. _Tsundere_ dalam dirinya menampakkan aslinya. "Silakan kau jemput perempuan itu, Sasuke." Sakura mencoba tersenyum meski ia tahu Sasuke sadar itu senyum gagal.

"Selamat melanjutkan klanmu." Senyumnya lengkap.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke membalas senyumannya.

"Tapi—" Sakura berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. "—aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu untu kesekian kali, aku menyukaimu Sasuke. Kau sudah tau itu." Sakura berharap air matanya tidak menetes karena ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hanya patah di setiap tubuhnya. Jika saat ini ular mematuknya, mungkin hanya bekas yang tertinggal tanpa sensasi sedikitpun. "Untuk sesaat Naruto benar—" Kali ini ia bersumpah air matanya mengalir karena pandangannya kabur. Mulutnya bergetar dengan ingus meleleh di dalam hidung. "—mungkin aku akan menjadi perawan tua," Sakura tertawa. Di tengah isak tangisnya. Air matanya pecah. Pecah sepecah-pecahnya. Persis saat Sasuke ingin bertempur dengan Naruto. Persis sesaat sebelum Sasuke memberikannya genjutsu di perperangan itu. Sakura menangis parau. Emosi setahun yang terpendam tak dapat dibendung lagi. Entahlah apa respons pemuda itu. Yang pasti, sebelum Sasuke pergi, setidaknya ia sempat menyatakan perasaannya sebelum pemuda itu kembali membawa keluarga baru. Entah berapa kali Sakura menjual murah dirinya di hadapan pemuda ini. Menjelaskan bahwa ia sebenarnya perempuan paling rapuh di dunia ini. Penantiannya selesai. Hitungan harinya usai. Cukup sampai di sini. Diary-nya tamat.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sasuke menyela pembicaraan Sakura. Menyela tangisnya. Sakura diam untuk sesaat. Pemuda itu... tetap saja seperti dulu. Tak berperasaan, mungkinkah? "Kau sudah selesai menangis?"

"Sas... maafkan aku," Sakura merintih. Mencoba tegar. Mencoba menyeka tangisnya walau gagal.

"Aku tidak mau pergi membawa wajah remuk seperti itu,"

Untuk sesaat—lagi, Sakura terdiam. Mencoba fokus di tengah perasaannya yang kacau. Sakura sempat menyeka air matanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti,"

Untuk kesekian kali Sakura menangkap senyum tipis Sasuke tapi kali ini agak kabur.

"Kau memintaku untuk mengajakmu, kau ingat?" Sasuke berdiri. Berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Sekarang jarak mereka sekitar empat meter. "Jadi aku mengabulkannya,"

Sekarang, Sakura yang tersenyum. "Kau jahat Sasuke, kau tau itu?" Ia mencoba mengendalikan emosi. "Kau tak perlu membawaku untuk menemuinya. Apa ini tidak cukup membuatmu puas?" Tangisnya pecah kembali.

Sasuke berjalan sampai tubuh mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Sakura sempat kaget dan mundur sedikit. Sasuke beralih ke arah telinganya, "Kau tau kau bodoh?"

Sakura semakin tak mengerti. Perasaan yang campur aduk membuatnya pusing menerima semua ini. Semuanya sukar dicerna, "Kau bisa ke intinya saja?" Sakura menyela.

Sasuke kembali ke posisi awal. Dimana kedua tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Namun Sasuke lebih tinggi beberapa senti sehingga Sakura hanya menatap lehernya saja.

Sasuke memiringkan kepala. "Kurasa Naruto menginginkan aku mengatakannya sendiri," ucap Sasuke lebih lembut.

Sakura tersontak saat ia terlempar ke sebuah dimensi waktu. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dengan genjutsu—lagi. Dia tega melakukannya lagi? Sakura berjuang melawan genjutsu ini tapi tidak bisa. Ia hanyut dalam genjutsu ini. Ia melayang-layang masih dengan perasaan rapuh. Pandangannya berputar, genjutsu ini terlalu kuat.

Sakura membuka mata dan menangkap sekelilingnya kabur. Ia menginjakkan kaki di sebuah tanah rata. Sepertinya ia kenal tempat ini. Di luar gerbang Konoha. Ia melihat dari kejauhan ada siluet yang tak asing.

Tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Ini persis seperti kejadian tahun lalu. Ia melihat sosok dirinya di dimensi lalu—ditepuk pelan keningnya oleh Sasuke dan dibisikkan kata-kata kurang lebih,_ "Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Terima kasih,"_ Lalu Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari gerbang Konoha meninggalkan ia dan Kakashi. Ingatan ini masih basah.

Beberapa puluh meter jauh dari gerbang Konoha, Sakura melihat Sasuke berpapasan dengan Naruto. Sakura berlari untuk mendengar percakapan mereka. Sasuke kali ini sengaja membawanya kembali ke masa lalu dan melihat apa yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Kau yakin ingin pergi?" Naruto bertanya.

"Tentu."

"Untuk apa?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskannya," Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Lalu Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya. Sebuah ikat kepala. Milik Sasuke. Memberikannya kepada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke berujar. "Naruto..." Ia kembali melanjutkan. Kali ini agak mengintimidasi. "Yakinkan dia untuk menunggu," Kalimat ini agak membuat Sakura bingung.

Naruto tertawa. "Tanpa kausuruh seperti itu, ia akan menunggumu sampai mati, Sas," Naruto menggeleng. "Kenapa tak kau ajak saja dia dalam perjalananmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Matanya sempat tertutup. "Aku harus membuat diriku pantas,"

Baik Naruto di masa itu dan Sakura sekarang ini—sama-sama tercengang bahwa seorang Sasuke mampu melontarkan kalimat seperti itu. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak _kepedean_, tapi ia merasa ini untuknya. Sasuke merasa belum pantas. Pantas apa? Untuknya atau apa?

"Tapi, teman, kau pernah mengatakan kau tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Apa kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri?"

"Hn—" Ada diam sebentar. Sakura mencoba mendengarkan dalam-dalam. "—Naruto, apa kau pernah merasa menjadi orang paling buruk sedunia?"

"Dulu, saat tidak ada satu orangpun ingin berteman denganku,"

"Apa kau merasa pantas memiliki mereka?" Lalu Naruto diam sejenak. Matanya tak berkedip dan menatap raut Sasuke konstan. Sama seperti Sakura. Sakura merasa pergelangan kakinya lumpuh dan ingin terjatuh—tak masalah sebenarnya karena ini di dalam genjutsu.

"Aku, aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tampil baik di depan mereka. Sampai mereka menerimaku," Naruto melanjutkan.

Lantas Sasuke tersenyum. Cukup lama. "Apa ini sudah menjawab?"

Lalu Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan disambut jabatan Sasuke. "Teman, tanpa perlu kau lakukan ini, dia siap menerimamu, apapun bentukmu,"

"Apakah itu jalan ninja kita? Menerima segalanya secara instan, Naruto?" Sasuke kembali berucap dan kali ini menampar Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Selamat jalan, kawan. Kami akan menunggumu. Yakinkan aku saat kau pulang, kau siap menyandingnya," Naruto tertawa kekeh. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal—seperti biasa.

Lantas Sakura kembali terlempar. Mengawang. Belum lagi ia mencerna seluruh kejadian ini, seluruh memori hilang ini, ia terombang-ambing. Semua di sekelilingnya kabur dan bercampur aduk menjadi kegelapan yang sempurna. Ia melayang-layang dan akhirnya tersadar. Genjutsu telah berakhir.

Sakura mendengar ada suara sayup-sayup di sekelilingnya.

"Sakura! Hei, Sakura!" Suara itu terus menggema. "Sakura, bangun!"

Kemudian Sakura benar-benar terbangun dan perlahan membuka matanya. "Naruto?"

"Bangun, dasar pemalas. Atau kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi," Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Ia menangkap sedang berada di ruang kerjanya di gedung Hokage.

"Apa yang kau bi—HEI AKU HARUS BERGEGAS!" Sakura panik tak karuan saat mencerna kalimat Naruto. Ia akan pergi bersama Sasuke. Sasuke mengajaknya. Perempuan beruntung itu adalah dia. _Benar, 'kan?_

"Hei, tenanglah!" Naruto kerepotan menerima tunjangan Sakura saat ia terbangun. "Aku bercanda, kalian akan pergi besok. Ia menyuruhmu beristirahat,"

Sakura menenangkan diri. Menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan setelah apa yang ia alami. Beberapa kali menarik napas dan mengosongkan pikiran. Tangisan. Genjutsu. Ingin menyandingnya. Pergi untuk memantaskan diri. Mengajaknya pergi berkelana. Ini semua butuh waktu untuk Sakura cerna. Terasa begitu terburu-buru dari_ Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali_ sampai menjadi _Aku ingin memantaskan diri_. Seolah ini semua tidak nyata. Semua genjutsu itu terasa ilusi yang sesungguhnya hanya ingin ia dengar, tapi mustahil terjadi. Atau... mungkinkah? Mungkinkah ini nyata?

_Sasuke tolong hentikan genjutsu ini._

"Naruto, siapa yang membawaku kemari?" Sakura berbicara seolah merasa ia berada di alam mana.

"Kau tak ingat dengan siapa terakhir kali kau berjumpa?" Naruto berbicara malas-malasan. Ia beranjak dari sofa merah di ruangan Sakura dan bersiap pergi. "Aku banyak urusan, kau beristirahatlah,"

"Naruto—" Kali ini suara Sakura cukup membuat Naruto menoleh. Nadanya lembut. "—Sasuke pernah mengatakan, apa yang ia abaikan selama ini—" Kalimatnya menyangkut sekilas, "—ia ingin melihatnya lebih baik. Apa maksudnya?"

Naruto menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Jika kau sudah berpikir sejauh itu, seharusnya kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya,"

Sakura merasakan sensasi lain di dadanya. Membuatnya ingin menangis. Naruto sudah tahu. Apa yang di ramen itu semua tipu muslihat. Atau Sakura salah mengerti? Sungguh ini membuatnya gila. "Kenapa kalian tega membuatku begini selama setahun ini—" Perkataannya lirih. "—apa kalian tidak tau aku terus menghitung hari kepulangannya," Kali ini tangisnya pecah—lagi.

Naruto tersenyum lepas dan menghela napas. Membiarkan sahabatnya itu menyelesaikan puncak tangisnya. "Setidaknya sekarang kau tau, perasaannya kepadamu," Naruto berkata lembut. "Sakura... aku turut senang akhirnya kalian bersatu. Sejak awal Sasuke hanya diliputi rasa dendam, dan berusaha mengabaikanmu. Sekarang tak ada alasan ia untuk mengabaikanmu," Mata Naruto mulai tampak berkaca-kaca. "Penantianmu selama bertahun-tahun, rasanya... hiks," _Tetiba_ Naruto menangis dan mengusapnya dengan lengan. "Kisah cinta kalian begitu mengharukan, aku saksi hidup kalian," Naruto masih saja menangis. Dia larut dalam suasana. Apa yang Sakura alami selama ini, bukan perkara mudah untuk memikulnya.

"Hei hei hei! Kenapa kau yang menangiiis SHANNAROOO!"

Sakura bisa saja membuang penjahat nomor satu itu. Melupakannya. Masih banyak pemuda yang lebih baik di luar sana. Tapi. Sakura tidak. Ia teguh dalam pendiriannya.

"Sakura—"

Sekilas suara yang terbang pelan di antara teriakan Sakura dan erangan Naruto membuat keduanya diam dan menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan.

Ada Sasuke di situ. Tegak berdiri. "—Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke memasuki ruangan. Sakura seketika luluh dan turun dari sofa merah yang ia injak. Berubah menjadi perempuan lemah.

"Errr... Sebaiknya aku menunggu di luar, lagipula Hokage sialan itu memberiku tugas," Naruto tercengir lalu tiba-tiba merangkul kedua sahabatnya itu. "Bersenang-senanglah! Jangan lupa kembali saat kalian betah di tempat baru kalian. Hei hei, ingat aku dan Guru Kakashi menunggu di sini!"

Akhirnya Naruto lenyap. Meninggalkan kedua insan yang terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kepalamu sakit?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Membuat Sakura menoleh ke beberapa arah. "Maaf,"

"Sasuke..." Sakura berdiri terpatung. Menatap kaki-kaki yang mendingin di bawah sana.

"Ya?"

Lalu yang ada hanyalah pelukan. Pelukan yang dalam. Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di antara dada Sasuke. Tak peduli pemuda ini akan mendorongnya atau memberinya genjutsu lagi atau melemparnya dari ruangan ini, ia tak peduli. Sakura hanya ingin memuntahkan semuanya.

"Terima kasih." Tangis Sakura pecah untuk ke sekian kali. "Terima kasih..." Kalimatnya lirih penuh rasa sakit yang perlahan lepas dari dadanya. "Aku takut ini cuma genjutsu,"

"Ini nyata," bisik Sasuke. "Lain kali tidak ada genjutsu,"

"Sasuke..."

"Ya?"

"Apa selama ini kau menyukaiku?"

...

...

...

Ada hening beberapa saat.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

* * *

><p><strong>371<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kali ini aku menghitung lebih baik. Dan tidak akan meleset, mungkin. Aku akan menutup diary ini. Membuka diary lain dengan cerita lain pula. Ini bukan mimpi. Dicintai Sasuke rasanya hanya genjutsu yang kualami bertahun-tahun. Tapi kali ini nyata. Aku sempat berpikir genjutsu masih lebih baik daripada kenyataan. Bolehkah aku kembali bertanya, "Nyatakah ini?"<em>

"SAKURAAA! SELAMAT JALAAAN!" suara Naruto masih saja menggelegar dari kejauhan melihat kedua sahabatnya melangkah pergi dari gerbang Konoha. Di sampingnya masih setia teman-teman seperjuangan yang melepas kepergian sepasang kekasih itu. "SASUKEEE! JAGA BAIK-BAIK SAKURA! AWAS SAJA AKU MENDENGAR HAL BURUK!" Lambaian Naruto masih tampak dari kejauhan.

_"Akhirnya, Sasuke memilih Sakura ya,"_

_"Tidak kusangka pria dingin itu bisa mencintai orang juga,"_

_"Penantian Sakura berbuah manis,"_

_"Apakah mereka akan kembali?"_

.

.

Di sisi lain Sakura tampak tegang saat lengan Sasuke merangkulnya di setiap langkah. Tangan Sakura tersimpul manis di depan-merapat sambil memegang perbekalan mereka. Rasa bahagia bercampur tegang menyelimutinya sedari tadi. Sasuke melakukan ini? Pemuda yang mengatakan tidak tertarik sama sekali kepadanya?

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?" Sasuke bertanya. "Aku akan melepasnya jika kau mau,"

"Ah, ah, tidak perlu, aku senang kok, Sasuke, hehe," Sakura terkekeh tak karuan.

"Kau tidak apa jauh dari Konoha?"

"Haruskah kau menanyakan itu berulang kali, Sasuke?" Sakura menoleh melihat Sasuke. Pemuda yang dulunya dingin sekarang hangat. "Jawabannya akan tetap sama,"

"Kita bisa saja diserang ninja jahat. Bertemu hewan buas. Tempat tidur beralaskan tanah dan beratapkan hujan."

"Sasuke... haruskah kau menjelaskan ini semua saat kita berdua sudah pergi?" Sakura tampak kesal dengan kepalan tangan. SHANNAAROOO. "Kita akan melewatinya bersama, 'kan?"

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan,"

.

.

"_Kau sudah akan pergi?" [Aku tidak akan pergi lagi]  
><em>

_Aku... Aku harus melihatnya sendiri; bagaimana pemandangan dunia ini. [Aku sudah menemukan duniaku]  
><em>

_Semua hal yang __**kuabaikan**__, aku rasa aku akan bisa melihatnya dengan __**baik**__ sekarang. [Aku melihatnya jauh lebih baik]  
><em>

_Ditambah lagi, ada beberapa hal yang __**menggangguku**__. [Semua yang menggangguku hilang]  
><em>

_Aku akan berjumpa denganmu lagi. Terima kasih. [Kita akan berjumpa dengan Konoha lagi]  
><em>

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>the end<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_"Sarada sayang, jangan nangis, sebentar lagi kita sampai,"_

_"Sakura, biar aku saja yang menggendong,"_

_"Kamu ya, sama ayah baru berhenti nangis,"_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>very end.<em>

* * *

><p>h-hai... masihkah saya diingat (...) saya terakhir kali ngetik thn 2011 apa 2012 ya -_- maaf kalo tulisannya gaje dan feelnya ga kena ;w; silakeun sampaikan lewat kolom review ya. hehe. :")<p>

satu hal, saya baliik nulis cuma gegara tau ending Naruto begitu. #begimana sasusasku fans mana yang ga gegulingan tau-tau begitu ya :" udah ah makin ngegaje, terima kasih sudah membaca :) ditunggu komentarnya hehe


End file.
